Happy Mum's Day
by Raiha Laf Qyaza
Summary: James, Albus, dan Lily telah melupakan hari yang penting menurut Ginny, dan berhasil membuat Ginny sedih. Namun hanya karena sebuah foto, mereka menyadari kesalahan mereka dan mencoba memperbaikinya. Written for Mum's Day!


**You Let Me Know You Love Me**

**By Raiha Laf Qyaza**

* * *

_You let me know you love me In so many different ways._

James berlari dengan cengiran ke kamarnya dengan cepat agar Ibunya, Ginevra Potter tidak menyadari bahwa dialah yang melakukan segala kerusuhan yang terjadi di ruang keluarga. James membuka pintu, berlari ke dalam, dan bersandar di pintu, "Huft… semoga kali ini Al yang disalahka—"

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! KEMBALI KESINI SEKARANG JUGA!" terdengar suara Ginny menggema di rumah yang cukup luas itu.

James langsung mengeluh keras-keras, namun dia keluar dari kamarnya, turun, dan berjalan menuju ajal yang sudah menunggunya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ini semua?" tangan Ginny melambai ke sekeliling ruangan yang dilapisi penuh dengan selai, sementara Lily dan Albus yang memerhatikan, sedang menggenggam tangan Ayah mereka, Harry Potter, dengan erat, takut terjadi apa-apa.

James memasang cengiran andalannya, "Oh ayolah Mum... lihat! Tempat ini jadi kenyal dan manis!" protes James.

"Yeah, dan banyak semut!" Ginny kesal, namun sebelum James bisa membantahnya, Ginny berkata, "Kau akan dihukum untuk ini, James Potter"

"Tidak! Mum... please, jangan hukum aku! Jangan ambil sapuku, jangan ambil Quaffleku, jangan suruh aku bersihkan kamarku, jangan suruh aku bersihkan kamar mandi, jang—"

"James, cukup" Ginny menghela nafasnya, memandang James dengan raut wajah yang sulit dijelaskan, yang sedang memandang memandangnya balik dengan tatapan penuh permohonan yang sangat menggemaskan untuk Ginny.

"Oh baiklah, kau tidak akan kuhukum untuk kali ini, tapi jangan lakukan ini lagi, oke?" Ginny membuang mukanya kearah Harry, "Tolong bersihkan segala kekacauan ini, Harry"

Harry mengangguk, tampaknya mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran Ginny. Ginny menunduk dan mengecup kening James dan berkata, "Aku menyayangimu, sangat."

Lalu Ginny pergi, meninggalkan James yang ternganga bingung.

"Ada apa dengan Mum?" tanya Lily pelan.

"Yeah, tumben sekali dia tidak menghukummu, James, padahal aku sudah sangat berharap" Albus nyengir.

James menjitak kepala adiknya dengan pelan.

Harry memandang ketiga anaknya dan menghela nafas, mengeluarkan tongkat, dan mulai membersihkan. Tampaknya dia mengetahui sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak disadari oleh ketiga anak itu.

Harry mulai berjalan ke sekeliling ruangan untuk membersihkan. Harry tampaknya tidak menyadari bahwa ketiga anaknya itu sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan heran.

Harry memandang tembok yang sedang ia bersihkan dengan muram, dan menghela nafasnya sekali lagi.

Setelah hening beberapa detik, yang terasa seperti satu tahun, akhirnya Albus angkat bicara, "Apakah terjadi sesuatu diantara Mum dan Dad?"

Harry memandangnya dengan cepat, dia bisa merasakan bahwa otot lehernya berdenyut-denyut, "Tidak ada yang terjadi diantara aku dan dia. Kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu ada apa dengan Mum?" tanya Lily heran.

Harry tidak percaya ini. Baru tahun lalu, sepertinya mereka ingat hari apa ini, dan segera menyiapkan segalanya untuk Ginny, tapi sekarang...

"Aku tidak yakin soal ini, tapi... bagaimana kalau kuberi petunjuk saja?" Harry memandang ketiga anaknya, yang mengangguk pelan.

"Lihatlah kalender muggle bulan ini, dan cari tahu sendiri sisanya." jawab Harry.

Dan belum ada tiga detik, mereka sudah lari keluar ruangan itu, meninggalkan Harry yang tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan.

Pop.

"Tuan Harry, Kreacher datang untuk membantu Tuan atas perintah dari Nyonya Ginny. Nyonya Ginny tampaknya ingin menemui Tuan sekarang juga." Kreacher membungkuk.

Harry mengerjap sebentar, lalu berkata, "Terima kasih, Kreacher." lalu Harry segera ber-_Apparate_ ke kamarnya dengan suara 'pop' pelan.

Harry sampai dikamarnya, dan menemukan Ginny sedang berbaring dikasur dengan muram dan memunggunginya, "Tidak perlu ber-Apparate segala kan? Atau kau memang terlalu malas untuk naik tangga?" canda Ginny, masih memunggunginya.

Harry terdiam, tidak yakin dengan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Harry berjalan menuju kasur dan berbaring disebelahnya.

"Aneh kan? Sepertinya baru saja bulan lalu mereka masih ingat statusku sebagai ibu," lanjut Ginny tersenyum, "Namun sekarang mereka sudah lupa dengan segala pengorbananku sebagai Ibu mereka."

"Mereka sama sekali tidak melupakanmu, Gin. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" jawab Harry pelan sambil mengelus rambut Ginny.

"Mereka lupa hari ini adalah hari apa, bukan?" Ginny terkekeh lembut, "Dan aku membebaskan James dari hukuman karena aku ingin dia menyadarinya"

"Dan menyayanginya," timbrung Harry, "Aku memberi tahu mereka untuk pergi melihat kalender muggle."

"Percuma, Harry. Tapi setidaknya terima kasih." Kata Ginny lembut, dan disambut oleh kecupan dari Harry dikepalanya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Harry.

"Pergi ke The Burrow dan meninggalkan mereka untuk mendinginkan kepala mereka." jawab Ginny.

"Kau yakin? Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau mereka lupa sama sekali?"

"Tadi kau yang bilang mereka sama sekali tidak melupakanku," gerutu Ginny.

Harry terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah." Dan mengecupnya sekali lagi.

...

_You're always there when I need you__to comfort and to care._

James, Albus, dan Lily duduk melingkar di kamar Albus. Mata mereka masing-masing memandang tajam ke kalender muggle yang ada di depan mata. Memandang dan memandang, mencari tahu apa arti dari petunjuk yang diberikan oleh Ayah mereka.

"Argh! Aku nyerah!" James membaringkan dirinya di lantai.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti sama sekali, bagaimana denganmu, Al?" Lily menoleh ke Albus.

Albus hanya memandang kalender itu dengan ekspresi yang membingungkan, "Sepertinya aku ingat sesuatu, tapi aku lupa!"

"Akupun merasa begitu. Sepertinya ada yang ganjal." Lily memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari ini? Ulang tahun Mum juga bukan, Ulang tahun Dad juga bukan, Argh!" James teriak frustasi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terja... Hari ini bukan hari peringatan perang, kan?" kata Al tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja bukan, idiot. Peringatan perang itu tanggal 2 May, ulang tahun Vicky. Dan sekarang adalah tanggal 22 Desember." jawab James.

"Itu dia!" teriak Lily, membuat James dan Albus bangkit dengan wajah penasaran, "Aku sepertinya ingat sesuatu pada tanggal 22 Desemeber, tapi aku lupa apa!"

James dan Albus menggerutu kesal.

"Tunggu sebentar! Sepertinya aku hampir ingat! Ugh... Ayolah, otak..." Lily berjalan mondar-mandir.

James dan Albus mendengus,

"Mana mungkin kau menyuruh otak untuk menggali memori?" kata Albus heran.

"Oh, diamlah..." Lily masih berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Mungkin segelas air dapat membantumu, Lil's." usul James menahan tawa.

"Yeah. Benar. Air." Lily segera keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

Lily setengah berlari saat dia keluar dari kamar Albus. Lily menuju tangga tanpa memperhatikan Kreacher yang sedang berjalan kearahnya, dan menginjak kakinya yang kecil itu, "Auch!"

"Eh, oh, apa? Ya ampun! Kreacher, kau baik-baik saja? Aku sangat menyesal, oh Kreacher..." Lily panik.

"Tidak ap—"

"Kau butuh apa? Antibiotik? Perban? Sekele-Gro?..." Lily berbicara dengan cepat.

"Kreacher tidak apa-apa, Miss!" kata Kreacher dengan suara yang lebih besar, "Kreacher hanya ingin memberikan ini untuk Miss" Kreacher mengulurkan tangannya yang terdapat selembar surat.

"Oh, terima kasih, Kreacher." Lily mengambil surat itu dari tangan mungil Kreacher.

"Sama-sama, Miss." Kreacher membungkuk.

"Dari... Oh, Drake!" gumam Lily senang, namun senyumannya itu hilang saat dia membaca surat dari Drake itu,

_Dear Lily_

_Maaf aku tidak pernah benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku hanya mengencanimu karena status 'Potter' mu agar aku juga tenar dan karena aku mendapat tantangan dari temanku. Tantangan bahwa aku akan mendapatkan 15 Galleon kalau aku berani mengencanimu selama 2 bulan._

_Drake Corner._

Lily masih menunduk memandangi surat itu. Air matanya tidak terjatuh, namun dia meremas ujung perkamennya. Lily tersenyum kecut, dan bergumam, "Jadi Hugo benar, ya?"

Lily berjalan kearah tangga dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dia berlari di tangga dan terpeleset, lalu terjatuh menggelinding sampai bawah.

Lily terbaring menyamping di lantai, namun sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk bangun. Dia membiarkan dirinya disana dengan tangan yang meremas surat dari Drake—_Corner_.

Air matanya terjatuh perlahan-lahan. Satu bulir... Dua bulir... Namun Lily tetap tersenyum kecut. Dia sedih bukan karena diputuskan oleh _Corner_. Dia sedih karena dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang telah dikatakan Hugo tentang _Corner_.

Dan dia baru menyesal sekarang, saat semuanya sudah jelas. _Aku benci penyesalan, _batin Lily.

Ginny ingin pamit kepada anak-anaknya. Ginny berjalan menuju tangga menuju kamar Albus, namun terhenti saat melihat sesuatu di lantai dari atas Daily Prophet yang sedang dia baca.

Ginny berhenti, melipat Daily Prophetnya, dan _voila_!

"Lily! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang terjadi?" Ginny segera membantu Lily untuk berdiri.

Lily hanya mengikuti apa mau Mumnya itu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kreacher!" teriak Ginny.

Pop.

"Nyonya memanggil Kreacher?" Kreacher membungkuk.

"Ya, tolong ambilkan segelas air, sekarang." Ginny menuntun Lily untuk duduk di sofa.

"Baik." dan Kreacher segera menghilang lagi dengan 'Pop' pelan.

Setelah memastikan Kreacher benar-benar sedang mengambil minum, Ginny segera bergumam, "_Mufliato._"

"Ada apa?" tanya Ginny segera, memandang wajah Lily yang basah karena air matanya.

Lily terisak sedikit, lalu berkata dengan suara yang bergetar, "Mum ingat Drake Corner yang kuceritakan dua bulan lalu?"

"Yeah, ada apa dengannya? Tunggu! Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya kan?" tanya Ginny curiga.

Lily terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" Ginny melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Lily.

"Dia mengirim surat barusan, dan..." suaranya hilang, namun Lily tetap memberikan surat itu kepada Ginny.

Ginny mengambil surat itu dengan pandangan heran, lalu membacanya. Ekspresi Ginny mengeras, dan membaca surat itu sekali lagi. Lalu dia bangkit dan berkata, "Biarkan aku membunuhnya."

"Tidak apa, Mum. Nanti James, Al, Dom, Louis, Rose, dan Hugo akan membunuhnya secepat mungkin," Lily tersenyum, "Atau mungkin aku bisa meminta Nev untuk memberinya detensi selama satu tahun penuh."

Ginny memandangnya dengan pandangan iba, lalu duduk dan memeluknya sekali lagi, "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya."

Pop.

"Kreacher datang untuk mengantarkan minum Miss Lily, Nyonya." Kreacher membawa nampan yang hanya berisi segelas air.

"Terima kasih, Kreacher." Kata Lily pelan sambil mengelus kepala Kreacher, "Apakah kau keberatan kalau kuminta untuk meninggalkan kami berdua saja?" tanya Lily.

"Tentu saja tidak, Miss." Kreacher ber-Apparate lagi.

Ginny menunggu Lily yang sedang meminum habis airnya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Ginny.

"Yeah, sedikit." Lily tersenyum, lalu air matanya mengucur lagi, "Aku bodoh ya? Seharusnya aku mendengarkan Hugo saat itu."

"Hugo tahu tentang ini?" mata Ginny berkilat marah.

"Tidak, tidak!" kata Lily cepat, "Maksudku, ya, Hugo tahu, dan dia berusaha memberi tahuku! Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya karena kukira dia hanya terlalu _over protective_ sama halnya dengan James dan Al, dan aku tertimpa batunya. Ha-ha."

Ginny memandanginya sebentar, lalu mengecup kepalanya, _"I'll be right here, if you need a listening ear."_

Lily terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata, "Thanks, Mum, tapi sepertinya aku ingin sendirian saat ini."

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin pergi berdua dengan Harry, dan mungkin aku pulang sekitar jam 8 malam. Apakah kau keberatan kalau kutinggal bersama mereka?" tanya Ginny berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Janji jam 8 pulang?" tanya Lily.

"Janji." Ginny mengencangkan pelukannya kepada Lily.

Lalu Ginny bangkit dari sofa dan pergi memanggil Harry, meninggalkan Lily sendirian di sofa.

Setelah memastikan Lily sudah benar-benar pergi, Lily bergumam, "Thanks... Mum."

...

_Thank you for all you've done and given so generously._

"James…" panggil Albus.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa Lily lama sekali?"

James hanya mengangkat bahunya.

James berjalan-jalan sekeliling kamar Albus, berharap akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Namun sejauh ini yang dia temukan hanyalah setumpuk surat-surat dari pacar Albus yang ditemukan di bawah tempat tidur.

James berhenti di depan rak buku yang berisi entah berapa puluh buku, yang membuat James merinding. Mata cokelat James terus menelusuri rak itu, sampai matanya berhenti di suatu buku.

"Album Foto?" gumam James, dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil album itu.

James benar, itu adalah Album Foto keluarga Potter. Dari James masih kecil, sampai Lily masuk Hogwarts, setelah itu mereka sudah tidak pernah mengambil foto lagi.

James membawa Album itu ke kasur Albus, dan membukanya.

"James, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Albus.

"Mencoba mencari petunjuk." balas James.

"Petunjuk ap... Tentang Mum?"

"Yeah, Dad menyuruh kita untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Mum dengan petunjuk 'Lihatlah Kalender Muggle'. Kita sudah tahu sekarang adalah tanggal 22 Desember, namun kita lupa apa yang terjadi pada tanggal 22 Desember."

"Makanya mungkin saja kita dapat menemukan sesuatu dari sini. 22 Desember... Desember... Desember... Dapat!" kata James, membuat Albus melompat dan Lily yang baru masuk, dan sudah dijelaskan situasinya oleh Albus, berjengit.

"Tahun Lalu...?" kata James.

"Nihil." jawab Albus dan Lily bersama.

"Tentu saja Nihil, kita mulai berhenti mengambil foto saat Lily pergi ke Hogwarts, kan? Coba cari saat tahun 2017" kata Albus.

"Benar! 2017... 2017... Dapat!"

Lily dan Albus segera melihat foto-foto yang terdapat di situ, mencari-cari tanggal 22 Desember.

"Dapat!" teriak James, Albus, dan Lily.

"Happy Mother Day, Mum, kami mencintai...mu." James membaca tulisan yang berada di sebelah foto tersebut dengan kaget, "Tunggu! Masih ada komentar dari Mum. '_Walaupun mereka susah diatur, aku sangat bersyukur memiliki mereka sebagai anakku. Kejutkan aku lagi ya, Kids! I Love You. So Much!_'"

Lily dan Albus bertukar pandang.

Hening.

"Jadi... Hari ini adalah hari ibu, ya?" Lily memecah keheningan.

"Kejutkan aku lagi...?" James mengulang apa yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Karena itulah James malah mendapatkan kecupan, bukannya mendapatkan hukuman." kata Albus pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa kita melupakan hal sepenting ini?" James memandang foto itu dengan hampa.

"Kita harus minta maaf. Lil's, apa kau tahu dimana Mum?" tanya Albus cepat.

"Dia... baru saja pergi bersama Dad ke suatu tempat dan akan kembali pada Jam 8." kata Lily pelan.

"Argh!" teriak Albus.

"Justru malah seharusnya begini, kan?" James nyengir, "Ayo bikin surprise untuk Mum!"

Albus dan Lily bertukar pandang, lalu berteriak, "Ya!" sambil mengangkat tangan mereka.

.

.

.

Harry dan Ginny sedang berjalan-jalan di dalam Mall Muggle. Mereka sedang meminum Milk Shake kesukaan Ginny sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Kau yakin meninggalkan mereka seperti ini dapat membuat mereka—"

"Oh, berhentilah bersikap pesimis, Harry." potong Ginny, "Lagipula aku ingin berdua saja dengamu saat ini. Coba ingat, kapan terakhir kali kita jalan-jalan, hm?"

"Baru minggu lalu, setahuku." Harry nyengir.

Ginny memukul bahu Harry.

"Dengar, tadi aku sudah menyelipkan Album Foto di rak buku Al. Mungkin mereka dapat menyadarinya." Ginny tampak berharap.

"Kalau mereka menemukannya. Buku di lemari Al kan ada sekitar... 70? Kurang lebih?" ejek Harry.

"Kau menyebalkan." Kata Ginny kesal.

"Karena itulah kau mau menikahiku." sambung Harry, "Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu, pejamkan matamu."

Ginny menurutinya.

Harry berdehem, lalu mengeraskan suaranya agar dapat di dengar pengunjung Mall itu, "Dulu kau temanku, lalu menjadi cintaku, dan sekarang kau berubah menjadi seorang ibu yang hebat. Kau memberi begitu banyak kebahagiaan dalam hidupku. Kau segalanya bagiku dan keluargaku, aku sangat menghargaimu, dan aku ingin mengatakan, bahwa pada hari pertama kita bertemu, aku benar-benar diberkati. Selamat! Selamat hari Ibu, Ginevra Potter!"

Ginny segera membuka matanya, "Apa-ap—"

Harry maju dan membalikkan tubuh Ginny, dan segera memakaikan sesuatu di leher Ginny, "Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Gin."

"Woooo!" sorak sorai muncul dari sekeliling mereka, yang ternyata dari tadi memperhatikan dengan seksama, "Cium! Cium!"

Harry hanya mengambil kecupan singkat di pipi Ginny, yang disoraki sekali lagi, dan berkata, "Lihatlah lehermu."

Ginny segera menunduk, dan menemukan kalung yang isinya terdapat foto James, Lily, dan Albus.

Air mata Ginny meleleh, dan Ginny segera memeluk Harry dan berbisik, "Terima kasih"

Tapi sayangnya...

"Woi, Potter! Hanya karena aku memberi izinku, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menariknya!" terdengar suara seseorang.

Harry dan Ginny segera menoleh, dan melihat Bill dengan telinga merah, yang sedang ditahan oleh Victoire dan Dominique agar tidak membunuh Harry. Sementara Louis dan Fleur berkata, "Good Job, 'Arry/Uncle Harry!"

Harry dan Ginny segera melambai kepada mereka, dan lari sambil bergandengan tangan, "Oi! Kembali ke sini, Potter!" protes Bill yang sama sekali diabaikan oleh pasangan Potter yang sedang tertawa itu.

...

Malam datang dengan cepat bagi James, Albus, dan Lily. Yang sudah sangat lelah setelah mempersiapkan segalanya. Jam menujukan pukul 7.50 malam, yang berarti tinggal sebentar lagi Ginny dan Harry pulang.

"Al, Lily, kalian sudah siap?" bisik James.

"Tentu saja." bisik Albus dan Lily bersama.

"Lil's, kau sudah mencuri—ehem, meminjam deluminator uncle Ron?"

"Yups."

"Oke, tinggal lima menit lagi, dan lakukan sesuai rencana! Jangan sampai gagal!" bisik James.

"Tunggu! Itu mereka! Mereka pulang lebih cepat! Lil's!" bisik Albus.

"Aye!" Lily segera memadamkan seluruh lampu di Potter Manor.

Ginny dan Harry memasuki Potter Manor dengan sedikit bingung, "Halo?"

"Kreacher!" panggil Ginny dari dalam kegelapan, namun Kreacher sama sekali tidak muncul.

James dari belakang segera mengambil tongkat mereka dengan perlahan-lahan, dan segera bersembunyi di belakang sofa.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Ginny, meraba sakunya untuk mengambil tongkat sihirnya, "Harry! Tongkatku tidak ada!"

"Geez... memangnya hanya kamu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tongkatku juga hilang."

"Benar. Contoh kepala Auror yang sangat hebat, Hun." kata Ginny sarkastik.

Plash!

"Akh!" pekik Ginny yang bagian atasnya basah karena disirami air dingin dari atas.

Plash!

Plash!

"Cukup! Siapa itu?" Ginny memandang ke atas, namun tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Plash!

Ginny sekarang basah kuyup dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa aku?" kata Albus dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Yups." kata Ginny.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu." kata Albus lagi, dan memberi isyarat ke Lily.

Lily segera meng-klik deluminator, dan satu persatu cahaya kembali.

"HAPPY MUM DAY!" teriak James, Albus, dan Lily bersama.

Ginny terpana, tembok sekeliling telah dilapisi selai kembali. Namun selai itu membentuk huruf Happy Mum Day di mana-mana. Setumpuk kado di depan mata Ginny sangat tinggi, dan kue yang ada di hadapan Ginny adalah Cheese Cake kesukaan Ginny.

"Ini..." Ginny kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ini, adalahy karya Trio Potters untuk ibu mereka, Ginny Potter!" kata James senang, dan membuka jubah gaibnya.

Ginny segera menoleh ke atas, dan menemukan James sedang terbang dengan sapunya, di tangannya ada sekitar 4 bola air yang tersisa.

Plash!

Plash!

Plash!

Plash!

James melemparkan semuanya ke Ginny.

"Terima kasih banyak, James." kata Ginny sarkastik.

"Sama-sama, Mum." kata James senang.

Lily dan Albus segera berlari dan memeluk Ginny, "Mum, Mum, aku benar-benar minta maaf aku lupa hari apa ini, aku baru ingat saat melihat-lihat Album yang berada di kamar Albus, Mum... Aku minta Ma—"

"Shhh..." Ginny menaruh jarinya di bibir Lily, dan segera memeluk mereka kembali.

"Terima kasih!" air mata Ginny keluar.

"Mum," peluk James dari belakang, "Selamat hari ibu."

"Thanks, Jamie..." kata Ginny, membuat James memerah.

"Jadi ini semua kado untukku?" tanya Ginny.

"Yeah." kata Lily.

Ginny memeluk mereka sekali lagi.

"Menghadap sini!" cicit Kreacher, yang sedang memegang kamera.

"Bilang Cheese Cake!" kata Ginny senang.

"Satu... Dua... Tiga..."

"Cheese Cake!"

'Klik'

* * *

**Written For Mum's Day. And actually, this is for my lovely Mum.**


End file.
